The present invention relates to a method of inhibiting tumor growth in a patient suffering therefrom and a method for the treatment of hyperglycemia, hyperlipemia, inflammatory diseases, pains due to the accentuation of central nerve, pyrexia due to the accentuation of central nerve or tumor, which comprises administering to a patient suffering therefrom a pharmaceutically effective amount of p-aminobenzoic acid-N-L-rhamnoside or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The inventors of the present invention, during the course of searching chemical compounds having antitumor activity, have found that the above-mentioned chemical compound has a number of physiological activities such as blood sugar-reducing activity, antihypertensive activity, blood lipid-reducing activity, antiinflammatory activity and central nerve-depressing activity in addition to its antitumor activity.
Although the above-mentioned aminobenzoic acid derivatives are known compounds, no report has been found on the physiological activity of the compounds.
"Inoue, et al. N-Glycosides. XIX. Preparation of anthranilic acid N-glycosides., Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 48 (1954), Column 2001 i." and "Inoue, et al. N-Glycosides. XXV. Paper chromatography of N-glycosides., Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 48 (1954), Column 2003 a." disclose the chemical syntheses of the compounds which are the active ingredients of the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention. However, there is no utility disclosed in these prior arts and no teaching of pharmaceutical "dosage unit forms".
Furthermore, although U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,689 discloses a p-aldimino benzoic ester and a composition for protecting the human skin from erythema producing rale, the composition comprising a solution of p-aldimino benzoic ester, there is no teaching of pharmaceutical "dosage unit forms".